


Trick For Treat

by expressivepokerface



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Trick or Treating...kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressivepokerface/pseuds/expressivepokerface
Summary: Diana is relaxing in her dorm the evening before Samhain, when an unexpected visitor comes knocking.





	Trick For Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoy this cute little festive story.

It had been a long, tiring day. It being the day before the Samhain Festival, it was only natural that Diana had been especially busy, what with needing to finish the final preparations and quality checks for her part of the festival as well as overseeing the other students’ work. To make things even more tiring, she had been so busy that she’d barely been able to see Akko all day, except for during mealtimes which were far too brief. Without her usual dosage of Akko’s energetic antics, it had been even more difficult than usual to stave off her fatigue. Still, there would be opportunity to remedy that and spend some time with her girlfriend tomorrow, hopefully.

On that note, it was probably for the best that she turn in for an early night so she was rested for the festival. Just as Diana marked the current page in her book with a bookmark and stood up from her desk, however, there came a knocking from her dorm’s door. Diana blinked in surprise at it for a moment. Who would be knocking this late in the evening? Hannah and Barbara, perhaps? They’d left to do some final bits of festival work only a few minutes ago though, so it would be oddly fast for them to have already returned. Not to mention they would have simply let themselves in. 

“Yes? Who is it?” Diana called out as she walked over to the door and pulled it open to find…an empty hallway. Curious, Diana stepped out into the hall to look around. The moment she did, though, there came a sudden and loud scream of “TRICK OR TREAT!” and, next thing Diana knew, somebody had slammed into her chest from the side and a pair of arms had wrapped tightly around her midsection, nearly knocking her over if she hadn’t grabbed onto the door-frame in time.

Diana yelped in surprise and just a hint (perhaps a bit more if she was being honest) of fear, immediately reaching for the wand tied to her uniform sash. That is, until she looked down and her frazzled mind just about managed to recognise the familiar head of brown hair currently buried in the side of her stomach.

“A-Akko?!”

“Ehehe!” Akko giggled proudly as her head swivelled up to look at Diana with a cheeky smirk. “Hey, Diana!”

“D-Don’t ‘hey’ me so casually after that, Akko!” Diana scolded sternly, heart still racing wildly in her chest. “What on earth possessed you to scare me like that?! I nearly attacked you!”

Akko pulled an arm back from where it had been wrapped around Diana’s midsection to wave a dismissive hand. “It’s fiine Diana, I know you’d never hurt me. I trust you!”

As sweet as that sentiment was, it didn’t exactly do much to comfort Diana who had been very, very close to hitting her unsuspecting girlfriend with a Murowa. Before she could even think to make a comment on Akko’s lack of self-preservation, however, said girl’s eyes lit up with excitement and she carried on speaking.

“Buuut!” Akko began excitedly, letting go of Diana to take a step back. Diana could see now that she was wearing a detachable black and red vampire cape that hung off her shoulders and was carrying a little pumpkin-shaped basket, half-full of assorted sweets. Akko thrust the basket out towards Diana, sending it swaying dangerously, contents very nearly tipping out with each swing. “More importantly, you fell for The Great Vampire Akko’s trick! That means you owe me sweets!”

Diana stared blankly first at the basket, then at Akko. The self-proclaimed ‘Great Vampire’ grinned back at her, showing off a pair of likely magically altered fangs. Diana’s mind was still too busy trying to recover from her earlier shock to try and understand Akko’s unique logic, especially this late in the day. “I’m…not quite sure I follow.”

“Y’know, for Halloween!” Akko stated as if it were obvious. To her, it probably was. “Or Samhain, I guess. Trick or Treating? I _tricked_ you, so now you owe me a _treat!_ Tit for tat or, uh, whatever the saying is._”_

That…wasn’t how it worked; it wasn’t even Samhain yet. But Diana knew that Akko likely wouldn’t care about how it was _meant_ to work even if she was told. If she decided that Trick or Treating was to be done before its proper day, who was anyone else to argue? Diana certainly wouldn’t attempt to, especially since that strange way of thinking was so beautifully, stubbornly _Akko_ that she found a smile had begun to tug at her lips.

“I see. I’m afraid, however, that I don’t exactly have a hidden stash of sweets on me that I can just give you right now.”

“Stingy.” Akko accused with a pout, before a smirk pulled one corner of her lips upwards. “Well if that's the case, I _guess_ I'll accept an I.O.U for a treat from that nice bakery in Blytonbury on our Saturday date in its place, then. Since I’m such a gracious vampire lord.”

Diana raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Decided that on your own have you, oh gracious one?” Akko nodded strongly and Diana’s expression gave way to a fondly amused smile at the cutely proud look on Akko’s face.

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to give in to Akko’s mischief for once and buy her a nice treat as requested, Diana supposed. She had already been planning to get one for Akko as a present on their date anyway. Just as she was about to agree, however, an idea came to her; one for a treat far more interesting than simple baked goods.

“Actually, Akko…” Diana started, doing her best to keep her mischievous smirk at bay. Instead, she smiled as charmingly as she could and made a show of glancing down at Akko’s lips. “There is something _else_ I can give you right now for your treat instead.”

Akko, in the face of her incredibly unsubtle, clear-as-day suggestion, just blinked once at her before beaming excitedly. “Oh! Do you have some sweets after all?!”

…Adorable dolt. Diana’s charming smile wobbled for a moment as she fought with her incredulity and mirthful affection for Akko’s irrationally endearing denseness.

“That’s…not quite what I was getting at, Akko.” Diana just about managed to reign in her amusement, lest the romantic atmosphere she’d been attempting to build truly be lost to her weakness for Akko’s innocent cuteness. “I was thinking of something even _sweeter_.”

This time, so there was no room for any doubt in even Akko’s dense mind, Diana leaned down and lifted a hand to tilt Akko’s chin up with a single curled finger. Once more, as clearly as she could, she glanced down to the other girl’s lips before meeting her eyes. This time, Akko’s reaction was far more satisfactory. The moment she realised what Diana was implying, those pretty ruby eyes of hers went incredibly wide while her face flushed a vibrant red.

“O-Oh.” Akko squeaked out, glancing between Diana’s eyes and lips frantically. “W-Well, uh, that’d be p-pretty great, t-too!”

“In that case…” Diana’s smile grew as she leaned in further, to the point where her lips were hovering directly over Akko’s own, close enough that she could feel the other girl’s tiny puffs of breath upon them. Akko’s eyes fluttered to a close and her lips puckered in clear expectation, while her free hand reached out to clasp Diana’s hand tightly.

Then, finally, Diana closed the last bit of distance and…took a single wrapped sweet from Akko’s basket before stepping back, letting their hands separate for the moment so she could smoothly unwrap it and pop it into her mouth. It wasn’t bad, though perhaps a bit overly sugary and tacky for her tastes. Much sweeter and more enjoyable instead, was Akko’s reaction.

At the wrapper’s crinkling, Akko’s face scrunched up in a cute display of confusion before one of her eyes cracked open slightly to peek at Diana. A second later both of her eyes had burst wide open as she gaped at Diana in shocked disbelief.

Akko’s head whipped down to stare at her basket and then back to Diana. Diana just barely managed to hold back the laughter that bubbled up in her throat at Akko’s incredulous gawking, but couldn’t have stopped her proud, smug smile even if she’d tried. Which she didn’t. Instead, she met her girlfriend’s unasked question with a simple single-word answer.

“Trick.” Diana declared, tone one of immense amusement and barely restrained laughter.

“Y-You _sneak!__”_ Akko erupted at last, cheeks puffing out in anger as she glared daggers at Diana. That Diana found it cute was probably something she shouldn’t say, lest she make Akko _actually_ mad. “I can’t believe you’d trick me with smooches to steal my hard-earned treats! Smooches are _sacred_, Diana! You’re not allowed to use them for evil like that!”

Diana swallowed the final bits of her stolen sweet before finally giving into her laughter, now free of her choking hazard restraints.

“I-I apologise, Akko.” Diana got out in between bursts of giggles. “But I simply couldn’t resist the opportunity for a little revenge trick of my own. After all, you said it yourself, did you not? It’s ‘tit for tat’. Trick for trick, in this case.”

Akko kept up her glare for a few moments longer before it twitched and fell apart with a heaving sigh. Diana caught the smile she tried to hide, though. “Ugh, I can’t even stay mad at you when you get all cute and playful like that. Playful Diana is so _unfair_.”

Diana giggled softly once more, and Akko threw her arm up in a haphazard gesture towards her. “See!” Akko exclaimed with great incredulity. “That’s just too adorable! How am I meant to hold out against that much adorableness?!”

Akko huffed. Diana, finding an affectionate smile spreading across her face at Akko’s sweet (though grumpy) compliments, reached out to take Akko’s hand in a gentle grip once more.

“I’m sorry my ‘adorableness’ is such a problem for you, love.” As expected, Akko’s grumpiness didn’t last long in the face of that word, a pretty dusting of red rising in her cheeks as her lips ticked upwards again for a second. “How about I make it up to you, hm?”

“…I’m listening.”

“Well, by that ruleset of yours, we’re _both_ owed a treat now, correct? Since we’ve both had a trick.” Diana asked, moving in closer to Akko again and once more making a show of glancing at the other girl’s lips. Yet again, Akko’s eyes darted down to Diana’s lips before flashing back to meet her eyes. Unlike last time, however, they narrowed with suspicion.

“This better not be another trick or I’ll seriously get mad this time.” Akko warned sternly, though she still moved in a little closer herself.

Diana laughed lightly as she also leaned in further. There were only a scant few centimetres left before their lips met. “I wouldn’t dare.”

Akko kept up her suspicious look for a few moments longer before a grin spread across her lips and she closed the last bit of distance between them. Finally, as their eyes fluttered to a mutual close, their lips met.

There came a soft thump as Akko dropped her pumpkin basket to the floor to wrap her arms around Diana’s neck. Diana smiled into the kiss as she snaked her arms around Akko’s waist in return, the flames of affection burning brighter and brighter in her chest with each second. In that moment, the feeling of Akko’s lips against hers as well as the feelings of love swelling in her heart, Diana knew without doubt, were far sweeter than any tacky sweets could have ever hoped to be.

Only when they finally began to run out of breath did they separate, both panting lightly with mutual beams of happiness and flushed cheeks. Just as she made to pull back properly, however, Diana was lightly tugged back towards Akko, whose grin had grown cheeky.

“Uh-uh. You took one of my treats as well, Diana. Which means you owe me _double_.” Akko declared pertly.

Diana blinked in surprise for a moment before answering Akko’s grin with one of her own. “Well, I suppose I can’t argue with that logic. Rules are rules, after all.”

Akko’s grin grew even further as she moved back in. Diana met her in the middle for another chaste, sweet kiss.

Truly, she thought as her heart grew warm with love once more, there was no comparison between a simple sugary sweet and kissing the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Cheekily wrote this up in the middle of some important uni assignments, so might be a bit inconsistent at times but I did my best.


End file.
